More Than Just a Guard
by BronyStarwarsfan
Summary: Twilight is reunited with Flash Sentry when he is assigned to be Twilight's personal guardspony.
1. Chapter 1

It had been months since Twilight returned from the human world. She still thought about Flash especially since she runs into him every time she went to the Crystal Empire.

 ** _Twilight's POV_**

I was walking into the throne room when spike came to me with a letter. "Here you go Twilight, it's from Princess Cadence".

 _Dear Twlight_

 _Celestia as asked me to send some of my guards to guard your new castle. I have also assigned you a personal bodyguard. They will be there soon._

 _Sincerely_

 _Cadence_

Well I guess it would be nice to have some protection. But I'm not sure about a bodyguard, having somepony watch me everywhere I go. My thoughts were cut off by a knock on the door. "Well that must be the guardponies" I said to myself. I used my magic to open the door.

I was greeted by 11 guardponies who all bowed. One guard stood out from the rest, the orange pegasus and is blue hair...Flash Sentry. "No need for that...Uh take positions like you normally do I guess." As the guards started taking positions at posts, I noticed Flash was not taking a post. "So...why are you not going anywhere?" I asked.

"I was assigned to be your personal guard your highness." Flash said.

"You can call me Twilight." I said blushing.

"Okay P-Twilight, call me Flash." He said.

We walked into the library as I grabbed a book and sat on a chair. "Do you like to read Flash?" I asked him.

"Yeah actually, mostly about past wars and equipment though".

I looked at him as he gave a small smile, I tried to burry my face in the book.

 **About an hour later**

I was starting to feel hungry I looked up from my book and saw flash reading a book about The Great War of Equestria. He looked up to with a worried look.

"Oh...Uh I hope you didn't mind Twilight, I was just" He said sounding as if his life were on the line.

I giggled a little, "It's fine Flash it's not a crime to love reading."

"Oh thank Celestia" He said to me looking as if he was going to pass out.

"Well I'm going to get something to eat" I said.

"Mind if I join you?" Flash said.

"Uh..sure you are my personal guard after all."


	2. The Confession

**Flash's POV**

Twlight had decided that we were to go to the hayburger place close to the castle. As we started the walk there I stood by her side but tried to keep my distance. We were basically silent and we just kept looking at each other until we got there. When we finally did, we went to the counter and I ordered just a hayburger while Twilight order a meal. We then went to a table and sat on opposite sides.

I finally broke the ice and said "So...Twilight how is it like being a princess?" I then realised how stupid that question was.

"Um...well it's a lot of work, and to tell the truth...I kinda get stressed out a lot."

I was releaved when they call my name since it ended this awkward conversation. What was I doing? I couldn't really think straight when I was around her. Her beautiful eyes, her wonde- what am I saying?! This is extremely unprofessional of me, but still...forget it Flash there is no way in all of Equestria that I could even be in the SLIGHTEST relationship with a princess.

While we ate it was silent, but my head spun in thought, what if I confessed my feelings for her? What if, what if-. Questions and arguments went on through my head and I finally decided that I had nothing to lose, well except the fact that it would always be awkward between me and Twilight for who knows long. Seriously Flash?! You just made a decision and now you just added a new conflict in yourself.

Once again I decided to tell Twilight when we got to the castle.

 **Twilight's POV**

Flash and I started to head back for the castle. It had been very awkward the entire time. I always had this strange feeling when I was around him, I can't really describe it but it was nice. I had to admit it, I liked Flash a lot, but did he feel the same? My mind was swarmed by questions. I decided to do nothing since it would be unprofessional for me to say anything, or would it?

We were greeted by two guards at the entrance to the castle and we were let in. We walked over to my bedroom were I of course was going to dismiss him for the night. I opened the door with magic and turned back to look at Flash.

"Goodnight Flash." I said to him as I started to walk into my room.

"Twilight wait!" I head him say as I turned around.

"Yes Flash?"

"Well you see.." Flash said while putting his hoof on the back of his head.

"Go on Flash." I said as my heart started to beat faster and faster. What was he going to say? Is it about me?

"Twilight Sparkle, I can't help it anymore. Everytime I'm near you I get this strange feeling where I can't think straight...I...I like you." He said looking as if he was going to explode.

My heart felt as if it exploded.

"Oh Flash...I...I feel the same way about you." I said as I hugged him I felt as if this was something I've always wanted but never knew it.

"Really Twilight? Do you really mean that?" Flash asked.

"With all of my heart."

"Well, now hat we got that out of the way, why dont I take you somewhere tommarow? I was thinking a picnic somewhere scenic." Flash said.

"That would be perfect" I said looking into his eyes.

That went perfectly, I felt a huge wave of excitement wash over me. Did that really just happen? Did Flash really just admit his feelings for me and vise versa, AND asked me out on a date? This day could not get more perfect. I went to sleep on that note.

 **Sorry if any grammatical errors, I wrote this at like midnight because my imagination is best then.**


	3. First Date

**Flash's POV**

I slept very soundly last night. I thought about Twilight and our date tonight. I hope it will go well, I got this far. I went down to the makeshift locker room the guards created in one of the rooms. I went to open my locker and one of the guards turned and looked at me. It was Iron Shield, a unicorn stallion who I had known since training.

"Oh hey, just the pony I was looking for, got any plans tonight?" He said.

"Well actually Iron I'm going on a date." I replied.

"Oh really! With who?" Iron asked suddenly excited.

"Well...Twilight Sparkle." I said.

"Noooooo! You? Come on Flash if you just don't want to hang out just tell me." He said.

"No, no, no seriously!" I exclaimed, I was starting to feel frustrated.

"Come on Flash, you couldn't land a mare your whole life! How am I supposed to believe that you have a date with a mare, a princess no less." He said with a smirk.

"Ugh."

I head the door open, it was Twilight, we all stood at attention.

"At ease." She said as she walked towards me. She used her hoof to fix my mane which was messed up.

"Flash, I'm giving you the day off, I have some errands to run so you can do whatever, see you tonight." She said as she walked away.

Iron just stood there with his jaw dropped.

I walked away and went into my quarters. I didn't have to wear my armor which I enjoyed. But now I had to plan for the date. I decided to have our picnic by the little pond away from town, now I had to get supplies.

 **Twilight's POV**

I helped Flash earlier when I overheard a conversation with him and a friend. I actually didn't have any strands to run, I just knew Flash would need time to plan. I smiled at the thought of us sitting together, maybe by that pond outside town. That would be nice. I decided to tell my friends about the date. I told them to meet in the town square.

"What is it? Another friendship problem?" Applejack asked.

"Is there going to be a party?" Pinky asked.

"Not exactly, girls tonight I have a date, with...Flash Sentry." I said.

"Oh that's great darling." Rarity said.

"I'm so happy for you Twilight" Fluttershy said.

"We need to have a 'Twilight has a coltfriend party'!" Pinkie yelled.

"I think Twilight wants to experience this alone Pinkie." Applejack said.

After everyone talked for a while andcongratulated me, I went towards the caste to read up until it was time for the date.

It was now time for me to meet Flash by the front door. I walked over to the front door and saw him waiting there with two saddlebags. He gave one to me and wore the other one. We left the castle and started to walk. When we got there I was astonished, it was the same pond I thought of earlier. It was beautiful, the birds were chirping, the moon was shining on the water, it was just perfect.

"What do you think Twilight?" Flash asked.

"It's perfect Flash" I said as I placed my head on his shoulder, he placed his wing around me. As we ate he kept his wing around me and I kept my head on his shoulder. We looked out at the water and then at each other.

"Twilight, I've dreamed of this moment, the moon, the water, and you." Flash said.

"Aww...Fla-" I paused as I felt his lips touch mine, it send shivers through my body. My eyes were first opened wide in surprise, but soon closed as I returned the kiss. We finally separated.

"I love you Twilight." Flash said.

"I love you too Flash."


	4. The Accident

**Flash's POV**

I woke up, still thinking about my date with Twilight last night. I had actually KISSED her, I thought it wouldn't go well but it did. It felt amazing. I went down to the locker room and Iron was down there still.

"So Flash, how did it go?" Iron said as he nudged me with his shoulder.

"Good"

"What happened? What did you do together?" Iron said excitedly.

"Well we sat by the water, ate together, and talked most of the time." I replied.

"Flash, I've known you for 2 years, and I know you are not telling me everything that happened last night. What happened? Did you kiss her?" Iron said jokingly.

"Well...yeah." I said nervously.

"Whoa, whoa whoa, Flash Sentry, I cannot believe what I am hearing. So you first tell me you are dating a princess, now kiss a princess! What are you going to tell me next?!" Iron said.

After I spoke with Iron a bit I reported to Twilight. It's kinda weird now, I work for my marefriend.

"Good morning Flash." She said as she hugged me.

"Good morning Twilight. Sleep well?" I asked her.

"Of course, how could I not after a night like that!" She said as she looked in my eyes.

"Well...it was quite amazing, any time I spend with you is." I said to her.

"Oh Flash. I don't really have anything to do today, and my friends are busy. So what do you want to do?" She asked.

"How about a nice fly through Ponyville?" I suggested.

"That would be nice." She said.

We went outside the castle and took off.

"So Twilight, when can I meet you friends formally?." I asked.

"Well tommarow they'll be coming to the castle for breakfast, so possibility then." She sold me.

"Well then tommarow it is"

We were talking with each other when a powerful gust of wind almost knocked me to the ground and threw Twilight into the roof of a house. I flew down almost immediately to help her.

 **Twilight's POV**

My head was spinning and I was paralyzed with pain. I saw Flash land next to me on the roof of the house.

"Are you okay Twilight?" He asked looking very scared.

"I...I c-can't move" I grunted out.

I was in so much pain I felt like crying. Flash used his hoof to feel my wing. As his hoof lightly touched my wing I screamed out in pain.

"Oh no, this isn't good." I heard Flash say to himself.

"Flash w-what's wrong?" I said.

"Twilight you wing is broken, and-" He said as he used his hoof to feel down my body.

"A broken rib." He said to me. He carefully picked me up, trying not to touch my win. He carried me to the hospital and a nurse immediately rushed to my aid.

"Oh dear, your highness what happened?" The nurse asked me.

"I fell."

She got me a doctor who put me in a bed. Flash stayed with me until the hospital was closed. They offered him the choice to stay behind and he accepted. They must really think it's a big deal when a princess breaks a wing.

The doctors and nurse ponies had left, it was just me and Flash.

"Flash, you didn't have to stay with me, it's just a broken wing." I told him.

"I know...it's just...I want to protect you." He said as he leaned in and kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight Twilight, hopefully they'll let you go in the morning." He said.

"They better, because I don't want to stay here!" I said as we both laughed and went to sleep.


	5. The Party

**Flash's POV**

Twilight had been given excellent care and was released the next day. She wore a wing cast that she had to wear for the next 4 months. I felt very protective of her because of this, but I knew she could easily take care of herself. I was walking home with her and I kept looking at her wing.

"Flash I'm alright." She said.

"I know Twilight, I'm just..."

"Look Flash, you were there for me when I needed you, when I was hurt. I couldn't have asked for a better coltfriend." She leaded in and kissed me on the cheak.

What she said made me feel better, a lot better. We eventually arrived at the castle and we were startled by what appeard to be Twilight's friends.

"Happy Twilight Is okay/has a coltfriend party!" A pink Earth pony screamed.

"Wow Pinkie Pie, this is great." Twilight said.

"Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie, and you must be Flash Sentry!" Pinkie Pie yelled.

"I'm Applejack, pleasure to meet you." A orange Earth pony said as she extended a hoof. I shook Applejack's hoof and then was greeted by a white unicorn.

"I'm Rarity, and might I say Twilight does know how to pick a fine stalion." Twilight and I blushed.

"I'm Rainbow Dash." Said a light blue pegasus with rainbow hair.

"I...I'm Fluttershy."

I looked and saw another pony isolated from the rest.

"Who's that?" I whispered to Twilight.

"Oh, that's Starlight, my student." She said.

Starlight walked towards us.

"So...is this your coltfriend Twilight?" She said.

"Yes indeed." She said.

"Hello, I'm Starlight Glimmer, and you are...?"

"Flash Sentry." I told her.

After the greetings were finally over and whole 'so how is it like with him/her, and the are you okay?' We ate some food and I talked with everyone, mostly Spike. He had come in later and we mainly joked around. Starlight was being very much a wall flower. I walked over to her.

"Why don't you have fun with the rest of us?" I asked.

"It just really isn't my thing, and I'm really not used to this whole 'friendship' thing."

"That's no excuse to not have fun." I told her.

"I guess you're right." She said as she walked over to the crowd and started talking to Applejack.

By the time everyone left, Luna was about to raise the moon. We were too full to go out for dinner, so we stayed in the castle library for a while, mainly talking and reading.

"So...Flash, want to hear a story?" Twilight asked.

"Sure what's it about?" I asked.

"You, well in a way."

"Why not!" I said.

"So, there was this portal that I had to enter to find my crown which was stolen, and it led me to a strange world. It was a mirror of Equestria that turned us ponies into strange creature that stood on two limbs. There was one that was you, and he asked me to this dance?" She said.

"And you said yes?" I asked.

"I meant to, but something else was on my mind, but we eventually went. And when I left the world, that's when I first bumped into you. Weird huh? How worlds colied."

We eventually left to go to our rooms, I escorted her to her room.

"Goodnight Flash." She said.

"Goodnight Twilight, hope the wing starts to feel better." I said as she moved in and kissed me on the lips, we held the kiss for a few seconds and separated, then we kissed again.

"I will."


	6. A Lot Happens

**Twilight's POV**

There was an important royal meeting I had to attend in Canterlot with representatives from Saddle Arabia.

"You can come Flash, but we have to be guard and princess, not Marefriend and Coltfriend." I told Flash.

"Don't worry Twilight, I will be very professional." Said Flash as he went over to the door of the castle to pickup the newspaper for Twilight and had a drink of water before picking it up. Flash looked at the headline and immediately spat out his water.

"Flash is something wrong?" I asked him.

"Yeah, that actually wasn't water. And the fact that we are on the newspaper." He said.

I immediately ran over to the door of the castle and read the headline outloud.

"More than Just a Guard." I continued reading. "Princess Twilight Sparkle was spotted outside ponyville enjoying a nice DATE with one of her guards." The rest of the sorry just went on about them and 'how it could affect Equestria'.

I began to panic. How could this happen? How could this affect my image as a princess? My heart raced and my breathing quickened. Everyone in Ponyville and perhaps EQUESTRIA knows about me and Flash. What if the representatives know?!

 **Flash's POV**

I saw the pure panic in her eyes, and to be honest it was in me too. I had to calm her (and me) down. I leaned in, grabbed her cheeks, and kissed her. She moved her hooves up to my cheeks as we continued our make out session. As we separated we held hooves.

"Why should we care if people know we are together, all that matters is that we're happy." I said as we moved in for another kiss. This time we got on our hind legs and I grabbed her sides. We eventually separated.

"I feel a lot better now Flash, thank you." Twilight said.

 _ **Timelapse**_

We got on the train to go to Canterlot, we were happily greeted by a conductor pony and moved to a seating area.

"So Twilight, after this meeting maybe can we get something to eat?." I asked hoping Twilight and I could have another date.

"Sure Flash." Twilight said. As she bumped her wing on the wall of the train. "Ah!"

"Are you okay Twilight?" I asked as I immediately rushed to my marefriend's aid.

"Yeah, Ow, I just shouldn't do that again." Twilight said smiling at me.

 ** _Timelapse_**

We arrived at Canterlot and went straight for the castle, and my back was hurting after all the bowing I did. Twilight sat in a chair in what seemed to be a meeting room and asked me to wait by the door. From the start I wanted, probably since I wasn't involved. But I did this for a living, standing at doors not doing anything is how I met Twilight.

 _ **Another Timelapse**_

The meeting ended and I walked next to Twilight, then we ran into Captain Shining Armor and I saluted.

"Uh, Twilight, can I talk to you for a moment?" He asked.

"Sure thing Shining Armor." Twilight said.

 **Twilight's POV**

"Why didn't you tell me you had a coltfriend!" Shining yelled.

"I was going to Shining, and to be fair, you didn't tell me about your wedding in person, you sent a letter. And you got a newspaper telling you right? Si we're even." I said with a smirk.

"Well, Uh...I don't want you dating anypony who isn't the right one for you." Shining Retaliated.

"He is the right one for me, he helps me when I'm hurt" I said as I gestured toward my wing.

"He makes me feel better when I'm nervous." I said.

"So if that's not you definition of a perfect stalion for me, than I don't know what is!" I yelled.

"Okay, okay, Twily, if he really is the one for you, than by all means. I won't stand in your way.

"Thank you Shining Armor." I said as I returned to Flash and we left to go somewhere to eat.

 _ **2000 Timelapses later**_

We went to eat at a small restaurant. The waitress led us to our seats and we ordered our food after a brief look at the menu.

"So...what was that about with The Captain?" Flash asked me.

"Well, you know, typical overly protective brother that's all." I told him

"Alright then, so what do you want to talk about?" He asked.

"Well how about Ahhhh!" I criend as I was thrown to the floor by a pony

"Stop right there!" Flash yelled as he tackled the pony to the ground.

"Who do you think you are! Do you know who this is? This is the princess of Friendship! You just hurt a princess!" Flash yelled as he was turning into his 'professional mode'.

"Hey man I'm sorry, I was in a hurry. Don't arrest me!" Said the grey stallion.

"It's fine Flash, let him go." I told him as I went professional. As I stood up everyone around me including the stallion bowed.

"No need to bow, now Flash, release him." I said sternly. Flash released him and sat back down. "Well what an eventful date this has been." I said.

"DATE?!" The crowd yelled.

Flash Chuckled a little as we finished eating and went on the Tran and then, to the castle. We were both so exhausted from the day that when we sat on the couch together, I fell asleep on his shoulder and he fell asleep on my head.

 **Hey, so Timelapses. I just wanted to thank all of the Fan fiction community. You guys are always so nice and I never see hate at all. Also, creative title name. Sorry in advance for Grammatical errors, it's 1:16 AM. (I think best when tired)**


	7. Silver Hooves

**Flash's POV**

I woke up, just like every other day. And walked to the locker room. I was met by a light grey skined guard. It was Silver Hooves. He is me and Iron's friend.

"Oh, hello Silver." I said surprised to see him. He normally worked the night shift.

"Hello, Flash Luckboy." Said Silver giving me a angry look.

"Come again Hooves." I said in an angry tone.

"Of course Sergeant Luckboy." Said Silver giving me the same look. A couple of guards looked at me and Silver and started to mutter.

"You always get what you want! A promotion! A nice place to sleep! A princess to date!" Silver yelled. As he started to back me into a corner.

"That princess does not deserve a stupid pony like you!" Yelled Silver as he continued.

"Your right Silver, The princess doesn't deserve me. But she still accepts me, she loves me, and that's all anyone should really care about." I said sternly.

"I didn't ask for your sentiment!" Yelled Silver as he punched me in the face causing me to fall to the ground.

"Stop Silver!" I heard Iron say as three guards rushed Silver who was still punching me. Silver easily shook the guards off and kicked them to the floor.

"You are worthless Flash Sentry, no one deserves you!" Silver yelled still punching me and avoiding guard's attacks.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE!" Twilight said in the royal Canterlot voice. It was now quiet, Silver was too caught up in the moment of punching me that he didn't hear Twilight.

Twilight used magic to pry Silver off of me and gave him to Iron and another guard.

"Private Silver Hooves! You are now releaved of duty." Twilight said.

"Corporal Iron Shield, have two guards take Silver away, take his armor and weapon." Twilight said to Iron.

"Yes your highness." Iron said as he and two guards escorted Silver out.

Twilight used her magic to carry me to my room.

"Sweet Celestia Flash, are you okay?"

"Yeah...I'm...fine." I said as I groaned In pain.

"Starlight and I will see if there are any healing spells for you..." Twilight said.

"No no no no, Twilight I'll be fine. I've taken hits like this before. It just takes a few hours to feel better."

"So what happened down there?" Twilight said as she sat next to me on the bed.

"Well, he started talking about how 'I get everything' and says your too good for me. And I stood up and said that I may not be what a princess deserves, but you love me nonetheless. And that started." I said to Twilight looking into her eyes. They were so beautiful, they made me forget about my pain for a moment.

"Flash, you didn't have to do that if it meant starting a fight." Twilight said. She scooted closer to me and bumped her wing on one of my bruises.

"Ow!" We both cried out and then laughed.

"I had to Twilight. In a way he was insulting you, and that was my I guess, non professional way of handling it." I said.

"Flash, what you said was from you heart. Amd if your gut told you to say something, say it. But I wouldn't say the same for Silver." She said as we both did an awkward chuckle.

"Well I better get up, laying is boring." I said as a got up from my bed and found the strength to but all four hooves on the floor. "Twilight, I just wanted to tell you that this event that just happened, opened my eyes to hoe lucky I was to be dating an amazing mare like you." I said.

"And I'm lucky to be dating a stalion like you." Twilight said.

We embraced each other as I leaned in for a kiss and she met me halfway.

"Get better Flash." Twilight said.

"I will."


	8. Midnight Attack

**Twilight's POV**

Today was very eventful. Flash was attacked by a fellow guard, and we stayed with each other for most of the day. We went wandering in Ponyville together.

"Were do you want to go Flash?" I asked. I scanned his body and looked at his numerous bruises.

"How about we go to that Hayburger place down the road?" Flash sugjested.

"Sure, Hayburgers sound good." I said as we both walked to the restaurant.

We entered the restaurant and suddenly everypony turned and looked at us.

"Is he alright?" I heard somepony say. "Why is that stalion so beat up?" I heard another say.

We walked to the counter and the first words to come from the cashier's mouth is "Oh my goodness, are your okay?"

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine." Said Flash to the cashier.

We ordered our food and sat down. I saw Flash looking off into the distance.

"Are you SURE your okay Flash?" I asked him looking worried.

"Well, It's just that. I guess I just, ugh." Flash said.

"Flash you know you can tell me anything." I said as I looked into his eyes. That always seemed to be his weakness.

"Silver, Iron, and I have been friends since the academy. We've been the best of friends. But lately Silver has been jealous of things I get. Becoming a Sergant, getting a special job, being able to date you. And it just has been drifting us apart. It hurts to lose a friend Twilight. Especially have him beat you up." Flash said.

"Flash, his actions proved that he wasn't a true friend. A true friend would never do anything to hurt you." I said to reassure him.

"I guess your right." He said.

The rest of the dinner was quiet. We just sat and ate. When we were done, Luna had raised the moon. And ponies were starting to go to sleep. Flash and I went home.

We got to my room he opened the door for me.

"Goodnight Twilight." Flash said as he leaned in ans kissed me on the cheek.

"Goodnight Flash." I said as I went into my bedroom and went to bed.

 **Three Hours Later**

I awoke to a strange noise, it sounded like walking. Eh it could just be a Guard doing is nightly patrol. So I closed my eyes again. This time I heard it louder. I opened my eyes again only to see myself get attacked by a shadowy figure.

"Hey sto-" I said before the pony put their hoof on my mouth.

"Shhh, you dont want to wake anyone." I knew that voice, it was Silver Hooves.

I tried kicking but it was futile. Then I remembered I had magic. I picked him put and threw him against the wall. He ran at me and I teleported behind him and hit him with stun magic. He fell to the floor and just stared at me with an evil grin. He used his magic to freeze me in place. I was too tired to remember how to counter this spell. I was stuck in place.

"Well Princess Twilight, it appears you will be releaved of duty." He said as I saw his horn charge up.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"Oh, well you see you got me removed from the guard and your Flash Sentry's marefriend so...win win." He said as he was ready to attack me.

Before he could fire his magic Silver was tackled by an orange pegasus, Flash. Flash punched Silver multiple times in the face and stopped as he saw the Unicorn was subdued.

"You okay Twilight?" Flash said.

"Yeah, thank you Flash." I said.

"I'll get you for this!" Silver yelled.

"Not this time, you two! Come over here. Silver Hooves, you are under arrest for attacking a princess." Flash said.

The two guards escorted Silver to a carriage and took him away.

"So, back to sleep Princess Twilight?"

"I think I'll read for a bit, to get myself relaxed." I said.

"I think I'll join you" Flash said.

We walked to the Castle library and each picked out a book and sat next to each other on a couch. I leaned my head on his shoulder, and he leaned back. We each read for about fifteen minutes and we fell asleep next to each other.


	9. Twilight's Birthday

**Flash's POV**

It had been about two months, and tommarow was Twilight's Birthday. And I was in a panic. I hadn't realized it was this close and I had absolutely no clue what to get her. I decided to turn towards her friends for help.

I went downstairs into the throne room. There was Starlight.

"Excuse me Starlight, but do you have any idea of things Twilight would want for her birthday?"

"From what I know about her she would love a book." She said.

Well I already knew that, so I told her thank you and walked away. I spread my wings and flew to Sweet Apple Acres.

"Do you know what Twilight would want for her birthday?"

"Most likely a book, but she won't really care. As long as it comes from the heart." Applejack said when I found her.

Well that didn't help at all, I still don't know what to get her. I asked Rainbow Dash, and she said. "Whatever you want." That almost made me lose my temper.

"Um...a book" Fluttershy said as I went to her cottage and asked her.

I hit my hoof on my head by the time I was at Rarity's and she said "Whatever you think darling."

What was I supposed to get her?! I had nothing to narrow it down. Wait a second, Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash all said to do something that I felt was right. I went down to a small store at the edge of Ponyville. There I saw a book, lined with jewels on the cover, that read 'The Dairy of Starswirl'.

This was perfect! Something that she would enjoy, and it was a book. I went to the cashier to pay for it.

"Wow, you acctually came to buy that. No one seemed interested in it, why are you?" The cashier said.

"Well, it's not for me, it's for my marefriend." I said.

"Ooooo what's her name?" He said.

"Well...Twilight Sparkle." I said with a nervous look on my face.

"Twilight Sparkle?! You are buying a book for Twilight Sparkle?!" He yelled very excited.

"Y...yes." I said.

"Well then, that'll be 2 bits!" He said.

Two bits? I thought.

"No...no no I'm not robbing you of your valuable book just because I mentioned the princess was my Marefriend. How much is full price?" I said.

"Fifteen bits" He said.

"Okay, here you go." I said as I gave him all the bits he needed.

I then went, well home as I called it now. And wrapped the book.

 **The next day**

 **Twilight's POV**

I woke up and started to walk to Flash's room to see if he was there. He wasn't. I then walked downstairs to the kitchen. No one. As I was about to walk out of the kitchen I was met by a loud "Surprise! Happy birthday!" From 7 ponies.

"Hi Twilight! Happy birthday! What do you want to do first?" Pinkie Pie said as she dashed around to room.

"Happy birthday sugar cube." Said Applejack.

"Happy Birthday Darling." Said Rarity.

"Happy birthday Twilight." Said Fluttershy.

After we had eaten, talked and played, we were ready to open presents.

Rainbow Dash gave me a new set of quills.

Rarity gave me a dress.

And now it was on to Flash's gift.

I tore the wrapping to find a one of a kind version of Starswirl's diary. "I...I I love it, how did you find this? Wow!"

"I'm glad you like it" Flash said.

After the party ended, Flash and I were going to go to bed (The Party lasted all day).

"Happy birthday Twilight" Flash said as he leaned in and kissed me.

"Goodnight Flash" I said as I leaned in for another kiss.


	10. Royal Duties

**Flash's POV**

I woke up and stretched my wings. It had been a few days since Twilight's birthday. I yawned as I walked to the library. I was stopped by Twilight who had a saddleback on. "Flash, I need to go to Fillydelphia for a royal conference." Twilight said as she waved her hoof around. "Okay..." I said. I wanted to know if I would come, I am her personal guardspony after all.

"You won't be going this time Flash. I need you to stay in Ponyville and handle anything that I would normally handle, okay?" Twilight said as she smiled at me. "Alright, so I guess I'll see you later." I said as I smiled at her. "Yeah, see you soon Flash." Twilight said as she gave me a hug.

I guess today I am the 'Prime Minister of Ponyville' I laughed to myself. This would be easy, no pony in Ponyville ever has problems. I walked outside of the castle and decided to do some exploring.

"Mister Sentry!" I heard someone say, it was Mayor Mare. "What is it?" I asked. "There are a couple of ponies who are getting very mad at each other. Can you go solve this?" She said. "Of course!" I said quickly. I have broken up fights before, this will be easy.

As I walled in the direction the Mayor pointed, two ponies ran up to me. It was Lyra and Bon Bon. "Excuse me but do you know how to erase a magical portal?" Bon Bon asked. "I can't say that I do." I said to her. In the background I could hear two ponies arguing. "You said it was 10 bits, and you make me come all the way out here, and it's 20!" One of them yelled. "It was an honest mistake." The other said. "You pull this all the time! How can you mix up a one and a two?!" The first one yelled. I immediately walled between them. "Who you guys isn't this a bit to harsh? I mean, you guys are friends right?" I asked. "Yeah." Both of them said. "Well, a simple mistake is no reason to breakup a friendship now is it?" I added. "No, thank you mister." One of them said.

I walked down the street as two ponies neared me. "Uh yes, can you direct us to the castle?" One said as I pointed in the direction of the castle. Then out of no where about ten ponies approached me. "Does this color suit me?" "Hey aren't you the coltfriend of the princess?" "I had a meeting scheduled with somepony and they didn't show up!" The crowd roared. I could not even hear myself think as many more ponies crowed me. I hated being crowed and I crack under pressure.

I screamed and took off into the sky and flew to the castle as fast as I could. "Note to self, never get left alone with charge of Ponyville." I said to myself as I walked to my room. It was chaotic. Many of them didn't even want anything important. Okay, I just need to relax. I sat on the couch, feeling the soft cushions against my back.

 _ **Twilight's POV**_

The royal conference was very boring and I was now walked in to the train. I hope Flash is okay, I left him with a big responsibility. I'm sure he could handle it. I'm actually kinda hungry. I looked at the clock, the train arrives in ten minutes, so I couldn't go to a restaurant or anything. I went to a nearby coffee shop. I looked around and saw that every table was taken, the only choice was to sit with someone. Or I could just sit on the floor, and I did that. I order a pastry and sit against the fence of the coffee shop. A stalion dressed in a trenchcoat sits nearby.

I sit quietly and eat me pastry as he slowly looks at me. I quickly eat my pastry and fast walk to the train station. I looked behind me and the stalion was gone. I was now sitting on the bench of the train station.

It was empty, I could hear my heartbeat pounding against my chest as I thought of that creepy stalion. I mean, he sat next to me and slowly turned and looked at me, it made me feel very uneasy. As I begin to calm down I feel a sharp pain in my neck as my vision gets blurry, and my magic becomes useless. The last thing I see is the face of that stalion before I drift off.


	11. Missing Princess

**Flash's POV**

I woke up hoping that Twilight, who had not returned yesterday, would be in the castle. I looked around the castle found nothing. I asked Starlight if she had seen Twilight. "No I can't say that I have. It's beginning to worry me." She said. My heart sank, it felt as if a thousand needles were piercing my chest. I assured myself that it was okay and that she would probably return soon.

The minutes turned to hours, the hours turned to a full day! Okay, now there is a problem. I dashed to the guards. "Be on high alert! The princess is missing!" I yelled. Panic began to fill my mind. I had to find Twilight's friends now! I flew out the door and searched for her friends.

I found them all talking in the town square. "No, I haven't seen her either." Fluttershy said. "Hey look! It's Flash, maybe he knows where she is!" Rainbow Dash said. "If it's about the whereabouts of Twilight then no, I don't know." I said. "Well none of us have seen her since she left for Fillydelphia." Applejack said. "Then we should start there!" I said. "Agreed!" Pinky Pie said.

 **Twilight's POV (It's about to get very dark)**

I woke up, I looked around and realized I was in a large glass box. I tried to use magic but it was useless. "Hello?" I said as my voice echoed. "Well hello there, my dear." Said a very familiar voice. A stalion with a tan coat and cyan hair came forward, Silver Hooves. "Do you think you can keep my in a box?" He said with an evil grin.

"You are making a mistake! What do you hope to gain from this Silver?!" I yelled as my voice echoed in the glass. "Silence!" He yelled as he pressed a button and a type of gass emitted from the floor of the box. I fell limp to the ground. I couldn't move, I could only look. "If you must know I hope for your coltfriend to find you." He said as he opened a case full of knives. "Some say strong lovers' souls are binded." Silver said. "So, let's get Flash here faster." He said in a soft voice as he grabbed a knife.

( **Caution some scenes my be too violent for some viewers)**

He took the knife to my leg, cutting it by my hoof. I let out a scream of pain as he removed the blade. He took the knife again to my side. I screamed as his blade cut through my skin. As blood spills on the floor, I lay defenseless. Screaming and crying. "Well that should be enough, hopefully that got the message across." Silver said as he kissed Twilight on the lips. I tried to resist but it was pointless. He then walked away and closed the case.

(It's over)

"Goodnight my princess." He said as he left the room.

I now lay on the floor, crying in pain and despair. I would give anything to be in Flash's arms.


	12. Tracing the Kidnapper

**Flash's POV**

I was sitting in the train car heading to Fillydelphia. My mind fixed on finding Twilight, in fact I believe I forgot to eat this morning. I stare out the window and begin to think about where Twilight could be. What if she was kidnapped! I haven't thought of that until now. But who? Silver was put in prison after his whole attacking Twilight incident. "Are you okay Flash?" Said Fluttershy. "No really, Twilight could be anywhere and she could be hurt." I said. "Its okay darling. We are all woried too." Rarity said. Their words really weren't helping. "If I know Twilight, she'll protect herself." Applejack said.

As the train arrived at the station and steam filled the air, I exit the train along with the others. Something immediately caught my eye, a purple feather. "Guys look!" I exclaimed as I picked up the feather. "That could be anypony's feather Flash!" Rainbow Dash said in an abnoxious tone. "Not really, a pegasus feather has a different design than an allicorn feather." I said as I extended my wing to show my feathers. "Well, okay then how is that feather going to help us?" Applejack said.

"It will help us by allowing us to narrow our search." I said. "How does that tie in with Twilight's disappearance anyhow?!" Rainbow Dash said. "When was the last time you lost a feather?" I asked as I shot her a dirty look. "About two years ago...oh!" Rainbow Dash said. Now another item caught my attention, a syringe!

It lay about thirty feet away from the feather. It was at the edge of a dirt road that led into a forest. "We are going this way." I said as I pointed.

 **Twilights POV**

I struggled to get up. My vision still blurry. I looked around this glass box which I was trapped in. I see a face in the corner of my eye. As I turn around pain washes over me like a cracking whip. I fall to the ground as I see the despicable pony's head.

"Good morning dear." Silver said. "I do hope you slept well. We have so much to talk about!" He said. "How about we learn to trust each other? Ask me anything!" Silver said in a perky voice. I took a deep breath. "What do you want to gain from this?" I asked. "Oh very good question!" Silver said. "You see, I want revenge." His voice becoming sinister. "But why not just kidnapped Flash?" I asked. "You see darling, I could easily disable you if you had your back turned. Now Flash...he would put up a fight. But if I brought you here he would tire himself out to find you. And when he does find you, I kill him."

I gulped. "How are you so sure he will find me" I asked. "Ah! Very good question. I left a series of clues to lead him here. And when he follows them, he will find me." He said as he sat in a chair and began to read a book.

 **Flash's POV**

We had been walking for about fifteen minutes. I saw something shimmer in the sun. I ran up to it, a knife! It was pointing right. I turn my head and see a small abandoned shack and a cellar door leading underground. "We have to go in there." I said. "I think I'll just stay here and look out." Fluttershy said as she smiled at me. "No, we all have to go!" Applejack said.

I open the doors to the cellar and begin to walk down the stairs. Rarity uses he horn to light up the dark space. I saw a door at the end of the stairs and signalled everyone to be quiet.

 **Twilight's POV**

I looked up at Silver. He was reading a book and repeatedly looked at me. I heard the giggle of a doorknob. Silver closes his book, looks at me and says "Let the games begin."


	13. The Game

**Twilight's POV**

Silver quickly opened the door, revealing the 6 ponies. He quickly backed up. "No one move," He said. "Or Twilight dies." They all stopped at the entryway. "Only Flash stays, the rest leave!" I watch as my friends back away as Silver slams the door and locks it. "Fl..Flash," I was able to say.

 **Flash's POV**

I saw Twilight, helpless inside the glass box, like a pet. She was just laying there, barely moving. "What did you do to her?!" I demanded. "Funny you should ask, I injected a formula into her that renders her nervous system defenseless. Now she is mine."

Anger swelled inside of me. "You are going to pay for that!" I yelled as I jumped on Silver. As my hoof met his face I noticed his horn was glowing. I felt a sharp pain in my neck as my vision blurred. I fell to the floor lifeless.

 **Twilight's POV**

"Flash..." I was able to say. He was laying on the floor in front of the box. "Looks like I win," Silver said. "Now to get rid of both of you." Silver neared a button on the wall as a trail of rainbow collided with him, Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash was trying to hit Silver as he pushed the button on the wall. I began to cough violently. Gas filled my box as I began to lose contiousness. "Pleas-".

 **Flash's POV**

I gathered enough strength to begin crawling. I was about to get close to Silver when he pulled out another syringe, injecting it into Rainbow Dash. I watched in horror as she fell to the ground. I had to act fast. I got up, went to Silver's turned back, and punched him in the back of the head. His body fell to the ground. Unlike the other times I've dealt with Silver, sadness no longer washed over me.

Sadness quickly returned as I looked into the glass box. Twilight lay still. I went over to the glass box to be met by her beety, lifeless eyes. The others came into the room with the same horror as I felt. Rainbow Dash stood up, I had to admire it. I barely had enough strength to move and Rainbow Dash was able to run.

"We need to get this box open." Applejack said. Everypony started to kick the box and eventually, it broke. We dragged Twilight out. Her body was lifeless. "Twilight, please not after all this." Rainbow Dash said as tears filled her eyes. "You were so full of life. Why did this have to happen." Applejack said. "Twilight...don't leave me. You are my everything. You make my life worth living. Without you I am nothing." I said. Tears going down my cheeks. I leaned over and kissed her.

We were getting ready to transport Silver and Twilight's body. I heard a faint coughing. I looked down at Twilight. The coughing got louder as she gasped for air. "Twilight you're okay!" I screamed. "Flash..." She said. "Twilight! You're okay!" Applejack yelled as she wiped tears from her eyes. I hugged her as tightly as I could. I'll never let go. "Let's go home." I said to her smiling face.


	14. Flashbacks

**Twilight's POV**

The crowd around the town hall of Ponyville were ferious. The loud voices of many and the tauntings. Silver was there, surrounded by six guards and restrained by magic. A group of ponies came by, and began to throw rocks at him. Try as Silver might, he could not dodge the rocks. Ponies began to crowd him, chanting. "You are a despicable monster!" A mare said as she hurled a rock at him. "You should be banished from Equestria for good!" Another said. The screams of the crowd got louder and louder.

"SILENCE!" I yelled in the royal Canterlot voice. "I have made my decision." I said. To be honest, I really hadn't. I needed more time to think of a punishment for him. Anger swelled inside me. What am I going on about?! He is aan evil pony and deserves nothing more than banishment. The crowd peered at me, waiting. "Silver Hooves, former private of the royal guard, will be banished from Equestria for good!" I yelled. "Now, be gone with him!" I yelled. Flash peered at me from his position beside me.

 **Flash's POV**

This was a new side of Twilight, I had never seen her so angry. She looked and sounded different. Granted, I was mad too, but there was nothing fair or lawful about this. Silver, like anypony, should of been given a fair trial. Or at least be able to speak. He was gagged, his hooves tied up. This pony was evil, but...no, he hurt Twilight and there is no doubt about it. There is no reason for a fair trial, it would merely be a waste of time. Of course, trial is always just a formality.

As I saw to it that Silver was escorted away, I saw Twilight sitting, away from everypony, out of sight. I walked over to her, she was looking at the ground, drawing circles in the mud. "Are you okay Twilight?" I asked. I look down at her wounds, such horrid things. Cuts that stretch down to her wing. She looked at them and began to cry.

"Flash, when I was stuck in the box, I was helpless. No pony could help me there. Silver controlled me, he owned me." She said as she layed her head on my shoulder. "It's okay Twilight, you are okay now, Silver got what he deserved." I said to reassure her. "No, I got what I deserved, I started this by removing him from the guard." She said, still sobbing on my shoulder. "You did the right thing Twilight," I said, Twilight began to calm down as I hugged her. "he can't hurt us anymore."

 **That Night...**

 **Twilight's POV**

"Wake up my dear." I hear. I jolt out of bed, looking around. The words repeated. "Wake up my dear." "Wake up." I look around. I saw a shadowy figure carrying a knife. "Let's have some fun." I hear. Another figure appears. "You can't save him now." I hear a scream of pain. More figures appear, surrounding me. "Now it's your turn," "now it's your turn." I scream as loud as possible. Three guards, including Flash, rush through the door.

The figures where gone now, I just looked at Flash's worried face. "Are you okay?!" He said as he rushed to my bed. The other guards searched the room. "I-I don't know. I saw something, almost like a vision." I explain about what had just happened. "I see, Twilight, I think that whatever Silver did to you, it is haunting you. Staying in your mind." Flash said. I looked at him with a sad look. "So am I never going to be able to sleep?" I asked. "Well, no, you see...it will help if you are surrounded by loved ones when you sleep." Flash said. "So are you saying you would sleep in my bed, with me?" I asked. "I can always just sleep on the chair over there, or on the floor." Flash said. "Flash, at the current moment with us I dont think we can share a bed." I said sternly. "Then the chair it is!" He said determined to stay with me. "Alright look, you can sleep in here tonight but I want you to go to your room tommarow, I don't want to have to rely on you." I said.

 **About an hour later**

I heard another voice. "You dont want to be late." I immediately got up and turned toward Flash, who apparently crawled into my bed. As the thought of Flash and I sharing a bed filled my mind the voices disappeared. I looked at him, sound asleep. I guess it wasn't that awkward after all. I inched over to cuddle him.


	15. Prank Gone Wrong

**Twilight's POV**

I woke up, Flash was already gone. I got out of bed, stretched my hooves, and began to walk to the door. As I opened the door, and began to walk out, I hit Flash right in the head. "Flash are you okay?" I asked. "I'm fine, luckily that horn didn't meet my face."He said as he smiled. "Hey, so can I take the day off? It's been pretty rough and I want to hang out with my friends." He said as he smiled at me. "Sure." I immediately said. "You should take the day off too, you've been through a lot more than I have." He said. I took the thought and played it through my mind. I really could use a relaxing day. "Sure!" I said. I'll have to go see what my friends are doing I thought. Even if they don't want to do anything, I can lay down.

 **Flash's POV**

I left the castle. And went to the town centre. I was greeted by a gray stallion. "Flash!" It was Iron. "It's been forever, well I saw you yesterday but you were occupied." "It's good to see you," I turned and saw a yellow pegasus standing by him. "Who is this?" I asked. "This is Golden Wing, he's a new recruit and he's a pretty cool guy." Iron said. "It's good to meet you." We both said simotanuiously.

We went to sit outside town hall. "So Flash, how's it goin' with the Princess of Friendship?" Iron said. I rolled my eyes. "Fine, it's been going fine." I said. "No, it's not going fine. She just went through something traumatizing." Golden said. "Sh-she has had some problems starting off, but I'm sure she'll get back in tune with everything." I said. "Also, do you know what happens when somepony is banished?" Golden asked. "I can't say that I do." I answered. "Well first you go through a process where all of your magic is removed, then your sent into a portal never to be seen again." "How do you know this Golden?" I asked curiously. "I watched Silver's banishment."

"So, what do you guys want to do?" I asked. "Let's do something fun, like when we were colts." Iron said. "Like what?" I asked curiously. "Pranks." Iron said. "Ohhhh no!" I declared, "We are not getting into trouble like we used to!" "What's wrong, your highness, no one's going to find out. Nothing to big, well just put a note on someone's door, make them think it's from a bad pony, and give them a good scare." Iron said. "Fine, as long as it causes no harm." I said. "Of course not."

We went to a small restaurant in the town centre and had wrote a note saying "You're next". We placed the sign on the door, and waited. After fifteen minutes no one came. So we figured they were inside. I went up to the door and knocked on it and ran into a bush. As I say Iron I giggled a little. "This is gonna be good, Golden is ready." Golden wore a cloak that blocked his face and was supposed to run toward whoever opened the door.

The door opened, it was a white stallion with a chefs hat for a cutie mark. "Hello? The door's open. Hello?" He looked at the sign on the door. "What? Who in the-" Golden was running toward the stallion. "Slow down! Stop!" He said. "Never!" Golden said. The two of them collided. "That wasnt supposed to happen." I whispered to Iron. Golden recovered quickly and ran off. In the end we were all laughing when we saw the stallion curled up on the floor in his restaurant.

"Well guys, that was fun, but I better get back and so should you two." I said. Iron and Golden nodded as we started toward the castle. Iron and Golden went straight to the barracks, or what they called the barracks. And I went into the library of the castle.

To my horror, there was a certain stallion speaking with Twilight. The stallion that we pranked earlier. "And then BAM! He ran right into me, that golden stallion!" He said to Twilight, who was standing there letting spike take notes. My heart sank as she spotted me. "Oh Flash! This is Hank Cook, the best chef in Ponyville. He came over to deliver some food and claims that a stallion with deep, yellow fur attacked, or tried to attack him."

How did he see him?! His face was flawlessly hidden. I placed my hoof on the back of my head. "Wow, that is interesting. Do you have any idea who could of done it?" I said nervously. "As a matter of fact I do, the only pony I know who lives in Ponyville that fits that description is Golden Wing." She said.

My heart sank even further. I now had a huge decision. Lie, and not get Iron in trouble and Celestia forbid, me! Or let Golden take all the blame. Golden was my friend, and if he is going down we should go down with him. "So Flash tommarow I would like you to ask him a few..." "No!" I yelled. "No...I don't need to ask questions, I know who did it." I said. "Who did it?" Twilight asked. "I did, along with Iron Shield and Golden Wing. We thought it would be funny. And it was, but we didn't think about the consequences." I said. Hank and Twilight looked straight at me.

"Flash! You did what?! This isn't like you. Why would you plot to attack a chef?!" Twilight demanded. "We didn't mean to attack him, we just wanted to scare him." I said as I started to burst into tears. "Flash...I" "You think I'm a heartless monster who doesn't care about other pony's feelings. If you don't want to date me anymore, I understand." I said. "No no no no no! I was going to say I was proud of you for telling the truth. It takes a strong pony to tell a lie, but an even stronger one to admit a lie. As long as Hank doesn't have any hard feelings we'll be fine." She said. "I don't think it is necessary to punish him, telling the truth was punishment enough, but those other two might need to have a little talk." Hank said. "Of course." Twilight said. She dismissed him.

I sat on the floor. Despair now leaving and joy returning. "Flash, I think you learned something today." Twilight said. "Yeah. You still love me though right?" I said. "Of course, I will always love you." She said as she kissed me.


	16. Camp Everfree

**Author's Note**

 **Hello, I am back and ready to write, I am happy with you guys' patience. So, about this chapter...new light has been bestowed upon this fandom and that light is: Timber Spruce. I do not personally like this character. This chapter will address what happens with him in the pony world. For those who have not seen the new EQ movie, Timber Spruce is a character that the writers decided to fall in love with Human Twilight, so on to the story...**

 **Twilight's POV**

As always, I got out of bed. This time as I walled downstairs, Spike approached me with a letter. "Oh hey Spike, who's the letter for?" I asked. "It's for Flash," Spike said "sent from Princess Cadence." "Well, Flash is still asleep right now, give it to me and I'll give it to him when he wakes up," I said. I was very aware that Flash was trained to wake up when commanded, but he deserved his rest. "Okay, here you go," Spike said as he handed me the paper and walked away.

I walked into my room, and looked at the letter for a second. And could not resist the urge to read it. I carefully loosened the fabric holding the letter together. I held the letter up with magic and began to read it.

 _Dear Sergeant Flash Sentry,_

 _I hate to impose on your probably "busy" schedule, but we are very short staffed with officers. I know that this might not be your thing, but I am having you temporarily transfered to a temporary training camp: Camp Everfree, you will meet Director Gloriosa Daisy and co-director Timber Spruce._

 _Good luck,_

 _Princess Cadence._

After reading the letter, my heart sank, Flash would have to be gone for who knows how long, and wait...Timber Spruce. I went to the table in the library that had all my letters and most important books on it. I looked around and found the book that Sunset Shimmer writes to me in. Opened it to the latest page, and skimmed the text. I found the name Timber Spruce and began reading.

 _While we were at camp our Twilight, started falling in love with our camo co-director: Timber Spruce._

I was stunned. What if that happens here?! What if I- I cut myself off. No, it won't happen, my affections lie with Flash and that is that. I heard Flash walk towards the library. I quickly used magic to roll the paper back up and was able to do it just as he walked in. "Oh hi Flash, this letter was sent to you," I said quickly and nervously. "Are you okay Twilight?" Flash asked as he took the letter with his wing and began to read it. "Just fine," I said. "Okay, well I guess I have to leave soon. To this place called Camp Everfree." Flash said with a disappointed tone. "Can I come with you?" I asked. "Why not!"

 **One flight later**

I was exhausted. I had to fly all the way to the camp since the train did not stop there. I almost collapsed when my hooves touched the ground. Flash helped me move towards the main building of the camp. I looked around and saw that the place seemed nicer that what a Millitary camp would look like. As we entered the building we were greeted by two ponies. An earth pony and a Unicorn. "Hello there! You must be our new guests!" said the male Unicorn. He looked at Flash. "This is supposed to be a recreational camp, but then Princess Celestia asked if she could burrow it for a few weeks, and we of course said yes. Oh how rude of me I'm Timber Spruce," he extended a hoof towards Flash and was not really paying attention to me. "I'm Flash Sentry, nice to meet you," Flash said as he shook Timber's hoof. As Timber turned towards me, he began to talk. "And who might you b-" Timber stopped. He was looking at me almost in awe. "I know who you are, you are Princess Twilight Sparkle. And if I may you are way more beautiful than they make you out to be." I smiled at him. "Thank you, and just call me Twilight." "Okay, Twilgiht," Timber said. Flash looked very unamused.

The other of the two began to speak. "I'm Gloriosa Daisy, nice to meet you," she said as she smiled "you guys can stay in the administrator tent. If you don't mind sharing a tent." "No we are okay with that." I said quickly.

As Flash and I walked to our tent, we looked around. I saw five ponies, who were sitting around and talking. Two stations were wrestling on the ground and almost ran into me. We got to our tent, opened the flap, and went inside. Inside were two cots, a table with enough space for a few books, and a lantern.

After we put our heavy bags away, Flash pit on his golden Royal Guard Uniform. "Time to intimidate some colts?" I joked. "Yep," Flash responded. I followed Flash as he left. Flash stood in the middle of the camp and yelled: "All of you! Line up Infront of me now!" You could see the mob of about 20 stalions run up to Flash and stand at attention. I finally went to go sit down on a picnic table.

Timber came up to the table and I decided it would be best to try not to talk to him unless he talked first. "So, what is somepony like you doing in a place like this?" Timber asked. I rolled my eyes in my mind. Of course he started talking. "I came with Flash," I answered. "I could tell that but, why?" He asked. "He's my personal bodyguard, wherever he goes, I go, and vise versa," I said. "There has to be another reason, because I princess doesn't just go into the Everfree forest," Timber said. I looked at him fiercely. Everyone just assumed that a princess doesn't do anything, but it's understandable and I have to live with it. "He's also my Coltfriend..." I muttered. "I see, such a shame..." He muttered. I desperately tried to change the subject, and I hated when ponies muttered ina deep voice because of past experiences. "Why here? Why do you have to train the ponies here since this is a recreation camp?" I asked. "Well, this is the only 'safe' part of the Everfree forest where the Guards can be properly trained. And since we don't get much business. We accept Celestia's offer." I felt pity for him, they must be so lonely and must feel so useless with no one coming to the camp. I thanked him and left towards my tent.

 **Part 2 will be out soon!**


	17. Trust Issues

**The next day**

 **Flash's POV**

As I woke up, I looked at the cot on the other side of the tent to see Twilight, sound asleep. I got up, making sure not to make any noise, I slipped my armor on, and ran to the other tents. I began to open tent flaps and yell: "wake up!" I opened another tent and ordered then to wake up but the two stallions did not move. Well, let's wake them up the hard way then. I grabbed a bucket of water that was outside and went into the tent. I took the bucket and jolted it towards the sleeping ponies, this caused the water in the bucket to fly out and hit their faces. "Whoa! That water is cold!" Said one of them as he got up and put his armor on.

I would now begin to teach them proper spear movements and formations.

 **Twilight's POV**

After hearing Flash try to leave the tent carefully, I got up and went towards the office. Timber Spruce was sitting in the office playing with a desk toy. "Oh good morning Twilight, did you sleep well?" He asked. "I slept just fine" I answered. "I was wondering if after you ate if you wanted to go do something, as friends," He said. I thought about it for a second to come to the conclusion of: what could go wrong?! It's just some fun, which I could probably use. "Sure!"

After I ate breakfast I met Timber by the end of the building. "Where are we going?" I asked. "To into the forest, there is something cool I want to show you," he answered. We began to walk into the dark, Everfree Forest. He took me to a bush and motioned me to get down. "Look, over there," he said as he motioned towards this rock formations. There stood two fimmiliar figures, the tall, wooded bodies, the evil eyes, Timber Wolves! I almost screamed when Timber covered my mouth with his hoof. "Shhh, don't alert them," he said, "they are frightened easily".

Apparently it had heard my barely audible scream and they both turned their heads towards the bush. "Run" Timber said. As me and him darted off. In my running, I tripped on a rock. The growling and snarling stopped, the Timber Wolves has ran off. Timber picked me up, holding both my hooves, to my despair, his timing was horrible. For something else came out of the bushes, Flash, with a very unhappy look.

"So you run off and do this?! Run around with another stallion?!" Flash yelled, he had lost it. "No, Flash, it's not like that," I said. "Really?! Because it sure looks like it!" Flash yelled. Timber had found his chance to escape the awkward situation. "Flash, don't you trust me?" I asked, with a broken and helpless tone. "I did, but then this happened, you ran off without letting me or anyone else know and to mess around with another stallion!" Flash continued. I was beginning to lose it too. He SHOULD trust me no matter what I do. " _WELL MAYBE IF YOU PUT ANY THOUGHT INTO IT YOU MIGHT HAVE TRUSTED ME, NOT FOLLOW ME_!" I yelled in my Canterlot voice. "I did not follow you!" Flash yelled. "Oh really, your suspicions made it seem like you did," I Said. "That's it! I'm leaving! I can't keep arguing with you like this, my mind is set and that's it! Goodbye!" Flash yelled as he stormed off. I was, stunned, I felt sick, scared, and weak. I walk up to a rock and sat down, beginning to go over what had just happened. I thought of how Flash didn't trust me, but that anger turned to sadness as I began to cry.


	18. I am Sorry

**Flash's POV**

As I walked away from Twilight, I had no regrets, but only for a swift moment. As I walked back towards the tents, it hit me. Why would she lie to me? I have done so much for her, and she's not that kind of pony, I had made a huge mistake! In the corner of my eye I could see a stallion walk up to me, one of the recruits, one who loves to misbehave. "I saw what happened, and I-" he started. "And you want to tell everypony about it don't you?!" I snapped. "No sir, I-I've been in your shoes before, and I never opened my eyes to the situation until it was too late. It is my biggest regret, and is the reason I joined the guard, to get my mind off of it," He said. I looked at him, partly in awe and partly of respect. "You're right," I began,"I have to fix this before it's too late!" I said as I darted off in Twilight's direction.

I looked around where we argued, but she wasn't there, I looked over at Timber, who was sweeping the deck of the cafeteria. "Have you seen Twilight?" I asked. He pointed towards a large rock and gave me a nod that said "good luck".

I neared the rock to hear loud sobbing. I turned my head to look behind the rock. I saw her, sitting there her hooves against her eyes, tears trailing down her cheeks. I let out a soft breath as I gathered the confidence to talk to her. What do I say? What if she won't accept my apology? My thoughts were cut off by a CONK sound, then another, then another. I realized Twilight was hitting her head against the rock, like hardly hitting her head on the rock. Without though, I moved in and held her head still. She opened her eyes and looked at me. "What do you want?!" She yelled with an uneasy tone. "To not cause you pain any longer," I said realizing that was a poor choice of words. "Well it's too late for that!" She screamed. The sobbing continued. She was a wreck, and I was the cause of it. I was the one who should be hitting my head against a rock. My eyes began to water.

"I-I-I'm sorry Twilight. I should of never of mistrusted you. I don't deserve any of this," I began sliding down against the rock. "I should be the one trying to break my skull with a rock". Twilight looked at me, her eyes red, looking at my now tearing eyes. Suddenly, she wrapped her hooves around me. "I am sorry for not telling you, for everything". We held our embrace as my tears ran down my cheeks and she began crying again. "I don't want this to happen to us again," she said. "Me either," I whispered into her ear.

 **Author's Note:**

 **I am sorry for the short chapter, but I am in the midst of planning a much longer chapter that will "change the relationship" between the two characters. Up until then, I have always writes my chapters in full improv, that is why the lengths of some chapters vary. I thank you for your support on the fanfictions and hope you are eager to see what I have in store.**

 **Signed:**

 _BronyStarWarsfan_


	19. Dinner With The Parents

**Two weeks after their visit to camp Everfree**

 **Twilight's POV**

As I woke up, I looked towards my nightstand, there stood a small frame with a picture of my parents. Then it hit me, I hadn't talked to my parents since Flurry Heart was born! I got out of bed and realized that it was very late. I sat up and looked around. When should I talk to my parents? How shiuld I talk to them, should we have dinner, should we have dinner should we just meet and talk? Wait! I just got a great idea! We could have a double date! I could go with Flash and Mom and go with Dad! This is perfect, Mom and Dad can finally meet Flash and I can catch up with them.

 **Some time later**

I had finally made arrangements with my parents and they said they loved the idea! And we would meet in Canterlot today. I began to search the castle to find Flash. As I opened the door to the library, I saw Flash sitting there taking a nap on the chair with a book in his hooves. I nudged him and his eyes opened. "Oh, it's you. You know, for a castle, the whole 'crystal furniture' think isn't all that confortable," he said. "I know! I need to buy some cushions for then or something. Anyways, I made plans with my parents and we'll be meeting then later today, so we have to get to the train station to get to Canterlot in time. We'll be going to one of the restaurants on 'resturaunt row' or whatever it's called," I said. "Resturaunt Row? Isn't that the place that has that really fancy but disgusting food?" Flash asked. "Yes but ever since Pinkie Pie and Rarity went there it appears they improved a lot," I responded. "If you say so."

As we flew into the train station, the conductor let us by and we made our way to my car. We sat down and basically just sat there looking at each other awkwardly. "So...what are your parents like?" Flash asked as the train began to move. "Well just like any other parents, kind, loving, and really accepting. What are your parents like?" I said. Flash was silent, he looked out the window with a blank stare as dead as night. "Flash?" I asked, it was almost as if he froze into a statue. "I -m-my parents...they..." Flash was tearing up now. "My parents are dead!" He yelled as he burst into tears. "I-I joined the Royal Guard to get my mind off of it and, it worked, until now." I wrapped my arm around him, and comforted him. "It's okay Flash, I am here for you, and so will my parents," I said. I kissed him on the cheek and let him finish crying before uttering: "Thank you Twilight."

 **One Train Ride to Canterlot Later**

As we got off of the train, Flash and I stretched out our wings, and wrapped our wings around each other. We walked down the street and headed towards the resturaunt where we were supposed to meet my parents. As we neared the entrance to the restaurant, I could see my parents standing out front waiting for us. Out of excitement, I teleported Flash and I towards them. Almost startling Dad, I said "Mom! Dad! It's so good to see you!" As I wrapped my hooves around them both. "It's good to see you Twilight. This must be Flash, I'm Twilight Velvet, Twilight's mom. This is my husband Night Light, we've heard so much about you!" Mom exclaimed. "It's nice to meet you, finally," Flash jokingly said. He shook both my dad's and mom's hooves. "Let's go eat, I'm starving!" I said. As we walked inside.

We were greeted by the waiter, who insisted that we go to their restaurant's VIP area. As we sat down we all looked at each other. Me to mom, Flash to dad. "So...Flash, I heard that you saved Twilight a while ago from that maniac Silver Hooves. I never got to personally thank you for doing that for my daughter, we were worried sick," Dad said as my head started to spin. My thoughts raced back to that horrible time in that box. I could hear his voice "It's okay, darling, you'll be fine." I heard. "Twilight?" I heard. "Twilight are you okay?" I realized it was Flash talking. "Yes, I'm alright, can we just not talk about... that?" I said. "Oh of course dear, I'm sorry to have caused you any trouble," Dad said. We order our dinner before I had to use the bathroom.

 **Flash's POV (The Moment I Hope You All Have Been Waiting For)**

As Twilight got up and left for the bathroom, it meant I had about 5 minutes at least to talk to her parents privately. I cleared my thought. "I have something I have to say," I said as I began to sweat. "What is it?" Night Light said. "I wanted to talk to you about this for a while. As you know I love your daughter so much. More than anypony in the world. I would do anything for her. I-I would like your blessing to marry her." I said as I was very physically sweating. Night Light looked a Twilight Velvet. He tured to me now. "Flash, you are a brave and loving person, as my daughter has said you complete her. It would be wrong for me to decline," Night Light said. Before I could celebrate, Twilight came back to the table. "What did I miss?" "Oh nothing," said her mother. I took this time to admire her dress, I hadn't realized that Twilight had actually worn anything since my eyes were always set on her eyes. She looked stunning. I almost forgot I was wearing a suit also. As our food came, we enjoyed it and talked for the rest of the dinner.

As we walked out of the restaurant, I brought my hoof to my pocket to to small box, inside was the best diamond ring I could afford. It was time. I walked over to Twilight, got on my knees and looked her in the eyes. "Twilight, I love you so much. You make my darkest day bright again, you are always in my thoughts. Will you, Twilight Sparkle, make me the happiest stallion in Equestria, will you marry me?" I said, so filled with joy in every word. "I-I-I," Twilight said as she looked to her mother. "I don't know!" Twilight yelled. Velvet looked shocked, so did Night Light. "Honey, I know you love him, a lot. And I also know that this is a lot to take in at once," Twilight Velvet said to her daughter. "Twilight, it doesn't have to be right away, we can be married when you feel it is best," I said smiling. Twilight smiled. "I do!" She exclaimed as she wrapped her hooves around me in tears. I broke our embrace and kissed her passionately.

 **Ah, what a lovely note to end off of...**


	20. A Royal Wedding(Part 1 finale)

**Flash's POV**

I woke up today ecstatic. Filled with joy for I would soon spend the rest of my life with the mare I love. I was so happy I almost jumped into my friend, Iron Shield. His presence suddenly reminded me. The wedding was tommarow! And I hadn't yet asked Iron to be my best stallion or even tell him about it! "Oh, sorry about that man, you know, it's funny I ran into you because...I'm getting married and I need a best stallion, would you do it?" Iron was shocked. "You are being married!? Dang, I guess you beat me to it, heck I don't even have a marefriend yet!" I put my hoof behind my head. "Yeah, I guess you could say that. Will you do it?" I asked. "Of course!" Silver answered.

I still couldn't believe I was so careless in not helping Twilight out, I mean she insisted on not having to worry about it. Although she is always worrying about it and I am there to calm her. I want tommarow to be like our dreams as fouls. "To be married to a princess" was the dream. But tommarow I would not be marrying just a princess, I would be marrying the love of my life Twilight Sparkle.

 **Twilight's POV**

It was a mess, the castle library was a mess, and I was a mess. I already had my brides maids, my 5 best friends, and a matron of honor: Cadence. But I needed a maid of honor, and I was stuck between two ponies, Starlight and Moon dancer. Starlight was my student that I have known for about two years. Moon Dancer is my old friend from Canterlot. I still felt I needed to make up to Moondancer all of those years even though me and her made up already. But I also didn't want Starlight to take it personally, I mean she saved Equestria when all of us were captured. Maybe I can have Starlight as my maid of honor, and let Moon Dancer be one of my bride's maids, but then that would be unfair to my other friends from Canterlot. I heard the library door open, it was Flash. He scanned the mess that was the library, looking at the littered lists and invitations. "Are you okay? You've been in here for a while, I want you to relax. This is supposed to be something that we enjoy, not get worried or stressed out about. What is wrong?" He said. "I don't know who should be my maid of honor, Starlight or Moon Dancer. I don't want to strain my friendship with Moon Dancer anymore than I have. But I believe Starlight would be better for it since I know her more." Flash thought for a second. "Starlight has done a lot for Equestria, she should be your maid of honor. And Moon Dancer will be honored to be invited to the front of the wedding." Flash said. Flash was very right. Moon Dancer is a friend and would be honored to be invited to be able to well, see the wedding.

As I left my castle heading to Rarity's, a sense of completeness came to me. My life you soon be complete it was only a matter of time. As I neared the boutique, a stallion with white hair and a brown mane came up to me. "Congratulations, your highness, I'm glad you can be happy. You are a great pony and I wish you well. I look forward to catering your wedding," He said as he smiled. I thanked the familiar chef and opened the door to Rarity's store.

The white pony quickly brought me inside. "Darling, I'm glad you are here! There is so much to choose from!" Rarity said as she brought me to her dressing room and handed me six dresses. I tried on the first one, it was very basic. A white dress with a long trail. I decided against it and went to the next one. A green dress wother flowers all over it. Green didn't really go with my mane color. As I tried on the next one, I admired it. It was crystal blue and sparkled just a little. It went down to my legs and did not lead off. It was a bit puffy at my neck but I'm sure Rarity could fix that. I decided on this one as I walked out of the dressing room. Rarity looked at my selection very satisfied. "Excellent choice darling. If you want I could fix that neck area for you." Rarity said as I just gave a nod of agreement. "You'll be great tonight darling, a night like no other!" Rarity exclaimed as she finished fixing up my dress. A fine day it would be indeed.

Now it was time to check on the cake that Mr and Mrs Cake were making for the wedding. As I opened the door, Mr Cake greeted me. "Hey there Twilight, almost done with your wedding cake, you just need to choose the figures to go on top. We have these custom made figures of you and Flash," He said as he placed the finely-crafted models onto a nearby counter. "or you can have this centerpeice made of crystal." It was quite obvious which one I wanted. "I think the figures will look very nice, how much will the cake be?" I asked as I pulled a full sack of bits out of my sadddleback. "It is on the house, no royal wedding is complete without a cake! Exceptionally yours!" Mr Cake said as I said goodbye and left.

I started towards the castle. I realized that I had been exhausting myself all day. From the second I woke up until now I have been running around. As I opened the door to the castle I was greeted by Flash, who'd been eagerly awaiting my arrival. "Back from making sure everything was absolutely perfect?" Flash teased. "Yes and I am quite satisfied with the current state of our wedding." I said before giggling and kissing Flash on the cheek. "You look tired, maybe you should take a rest. I'll do the rest for you, you've done enough." Flash said. Before I could protest, he grabbed me by the hoof and started fast walking me to my room, I was still resistant witchade him pull on me. I looked at the door to my room and teleported there, almost causing Flash to land on the ground. I let out a chuckle as he ran towards the door. "You're lucky I didn't fall." Flash said. "You wouldn't of, I would of caught you with my magic." Flash gave me a smirk and led me into my room. "Now relax and enjoy yourself, tommarow is the big day." Flash said. After Flash left I sat up and thought about the wedding day, as I soon drifted off into sleep.

 **One surprisingly long nap latter**

I was woken up by Rarity. "Darling please hurry up and do get out of bed, the wedding will be soon and you aren't even dressed!" She said. I groaned, "Where is Flash?" I asked. "Flash left earlier this morning to let you sleep and got everything ready, much to the chefpony and paparazzi's dismay. But we must hurry." I jumped out of bed and before I could say anything, Rarity grabbed my hoof and ran me downstairs into the dressing room. (Yes we have a dressing room in the castle)

As I put the dress on and looked at myself in the mirror, I sighed at my reflection. The vision of the young, purple unicorn stood there. Just out of reach. A tear of joy ran down my face as I thought about how far my life has come. I am now the Princess of Friendship, and I am getting married. Deep in thought I was interupted by Pinkie Pie almost busting the door down. "Oh, sorry Twilight, but the Cake is here and Hank wants to know if you want to serve any drinks today." Pinkie said. "Maybe just some water and juice, nothing too fancy until the afterparty." I said. "Okay, thanks, see you in a bit!" Pinkie said before darting away.

As I walked out of the Dressing room, the hallway was empty, the panic and organizing had left the room, and it was calm and quiet. I heard hooves hitting the hard floors of the castle as I saw my dad, in a tuxedo, running towards me. "Honey, the wedding is about to start! Come with me, I'll walk you down there.

As we opened the door, ponies looked at us with eager eyes. The lobby was decorated beautifully, and I began walking down the walkway.

 **Flash's POV**

My eyes were fixed on Twilight as she neared me. She was beautiful in that dress and it fit in with her very nicely. As she stood next to me. "We are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of Princess Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry. They have shown their love for each other through many selfless actions. As we now move to our vows, the bride and groom may exchange vows." Celestia said. "I Twilight Sparkle, will always stand by you Flash Sentry. Our bond will never be broken, even after we are long gone." Twilight said. I was lost in her eyes and almost didn't realized she had stopped talking. "Um, Flash, it's you're turn." Twilight said. "Oh," the audience let out a small chuckle. "I Flash Sentry, accept Twilight Sparkle as my wife. We will be a great team. And will love each other until the end." I said as I made a small smile towards Twilight. "

"Do you, Flash Sentry, accept Twilight Sparkle as your wife, In sickness and in health, until you both shall end?" Celestia said. "I do," "And do you Twilight Sparkle, take Flash Sentry as your husband, in sickness and in health, until you both shall end?" "I do," "By the power invested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." As I looked at Twilight, she smiled at me. She leaned in and I leaned in, as our lips met, I savored it. Our kiss was broken by somepony in the audience yelling: "Ha! Take that Rainbow Dash! One of your friends got married before you!" I broke the kiss and looked over at the pony, he was a dark blue unicorn with a displeased expression. The white chefpony next to him got up, said something to him, and dragged him out of the lobby while saying: "Sorry, he's kinda like that, I'll take care of it." The audience errupted in laughter before stopping and paying attention to the wedding. Twlight and I kissed again as the audience began to applude the event. Rainbow Dash flew out of the top window and did a sonic rainboom.

While everypony went back to eat and celebrate, I stayed back for a moment. Today my life has changed forever. I was complete, what would happen now? Would we have fillies? A pony put and hoof on my shoulder, "You okay there Flash?" It was Iron. "Yeah, more than okay." I said. "Than come on! Let's go celebrate!" Iron said as we walked towards the celebrating ponies.

 **Well that is the end of part 1 of this fanfiction, what will follow next will be a moderately long hiatus. But don't worry, during this hiatus I have a funny and random fanfic that will be a spin-off of this one to ride the readers over. Although it will be rated PG13, that shouldn't be much of a problem. Thank you so much for how far we've come, seriously. We have received a total amount of views of about 5,000. Which is insane. I hope you guys will enjoy my spin-off and part 2 of this fanfiction when I begin to write it. Thank you all so much and, see you all later.**


End file.
